Don't Wanna Fall In Love
by St. Minority
Summary: Charlie shows Wonka how sweet love can be. Fluffiness, Slash, chan. All feedback welcomed.


Disclaimer: The characters portrayed are not my property but that of the estate of R. Dahl, Tim Burton, Freddie Highmore and Johnny Depp

Based off of 2005 film by Tim Burton. Also, a small part of it is based off of an artwork done by Loony Lucifer.

Warning: Chan/Under aged Charlie, M/M Slash situations, kind of fluffy

Summary: Charlie shows Wonka how sweet love can be.

All feedback is welcomed. Thank you!

* * *

Willy Wonka sat silently and unmoving. His breath had vanished for several moments and words were formed incomprehensibly in his mind. With mouth agape and eyes wide, he looked upon the heir to his empire in shock.

"Mr. Wonka? What is it?" little Charlie Bucket asked kindly.

Wonka shifted uncomfortably in the plush armchair across from Charlie. Charlie got up from his seat and cautiously inched toward the chocolatier. Wonka cowered and visibly stiffened.

"Mr. Wonka? Please say something."

"You don't know what that means," Wonka voiced intensely quiet.

The boy smiled sweetly. "Yes I do. I love you, Mr. Wonka. I love you like my mom loves my dad; like the couples who walk hand in hand around the town and kiss to show their feelings for each other."

"No, you don't. You can't."

"Why not?"

"You're too young to understand it. Love is very complicated. Like Star-Dust Chocolate Spiders. The right ingredients have to be gathered with expert precision and mixed _just _right. If it's not, then it is no good and plain terrible; they fall apart. You have to make sure that you're paying careful attention to what you are doing because if you don't, you'll ruin it. Nothing good ever comes from messing those spiders up, and nothing good ever comes from love."

"But good things _do _come from love."

"Like what? People deserting you or betraying you when you did nothing to them? Ha, no way. Besides, I'm incapable of being loved, Charlie."

"Why?"

"Because it's been proven that if I return your feelings, you'll leave me. _Every_one I've loved has left me. It builds you up and then let's you down hard. It's a false fairy tale."

"I won't leave you, Mr. Wonka."

"You can't promise me that. You don't know what love means. I don't want to fall in love. I….I don't know how." He averted his gaze from the brunette as he suddenly felt confused and saddened.

Charlie stood in front of his benefactor and took in the last words the chocolatier had said. He inhaled deeply and separated the older male's legs. Wonka gasped and his eyes were immediately on the boy once more. Another person so close to him was rattling his securities sincerely.

"Please, Mr. Wonka. Can't you let me love you?" Charlie inquired in all seriousness.

He put his arms around Wonka and hugged him, resting his head on the candy maker's shuddering chest. Wonka did not know how to respond. He was not repulsed, but he did not entirely like it either. It was a very new thing to have someone embrace him in such a manner.

After a few minutes, Charlie pulled away. They simply stared at one another. Charlie's hazel eyes provided love and affection. Wonka's dilated violet ones showed sheer uncertainty and puzzlement.

Charlie reached out and put his hand on the chocolatier's cheek. Wonka shivered as small fingers began to stroke his hair. The lad never broke visual contact with his mentor's lilac orbs. He let his hand return to ghost over Wonka's face extraordinarily softly.

"Please don't, Charlie. Please…..Don't do this," Wonka whispered in a somewhat begging manner.

But the inventor did not put up a fight, and Charlie continued to discover the contours of Wonka's smooth visage. He ran a fingertip over parted lips that allowed shallow breaths to escape. Touching the reclusive person this intimately was making Charlie start to become nervous, but he also liked and appreciated it.

The lad took Wonka's left hand in his small ones and removed the purple glove that covered it. He kissed the revealed skin as he moved to sit on Wonka's lap. He snuggled up against the man, the one within a short time he had come to love. The chocolatier glanced around, fearing that someone was watching it all unfold from somewhere in the room.

Charlie placed the hand on his own cheek in order to allow Wonka to feel his face as well. Wonka was observing all of the boy's movements. There were tears leaking from his eyes and falling down his reddened cheeks. He made a few more vaguely heard pleas for the brunette to stop, but he ceased them as Charlie showed no signs of quitting. He trembled and felt the young one's face. Charlie wiped the tears away and inched forward. With one movement, the lad put his lips against Wonka's and closed his eyes.

Wonka melted and gave in completely.

It was awkward at first, but Wonka intervened and took the lead. His arms went around Charlie's waist and held him tight. The kiss was tender; innocent; and on both parts, loving. Charlie adored the way the chocolatier's mouth felt. They went in place flawlessly. It could not have been sweeter in his mind.

Needing breath, they broke away reluctantly and once again gazed at one another. Without any words, Charlie removed his shoes and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. When he did this, he looked downward to avoid Wonka's eyes. Wonka got the impression that the child was embarrassed and apprehensive, but indeed wanted to go a bit farther. He put his fingers beneath Charlie's chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes. Keeping their visions locked together, Wonka parted the boy's opened shirt and ran his hands lightly over the brunette's exposed flesh. Charlie sighed delightedly. The candy maker brought him closer and kissed him for a second time.

Wonka's bare hand slid down to the button of Charlie's pants. He undid it, unzipped them, and crept his hand behind the barrier of the lad's underwear. Charlie gripped the man's shoulder and emitted a whimper. Wonka braced him with his gloved hand between the defined shoulder blades of the boy after tugging the collar of Charlie's shirt down. Charlie turned his head as Wonka started to nibble his shoulder. A warm tongue flicked across his skin as well. His eyelids were mostly closed as he relished the sensations the chocolatier provided him.

Wonka's fingers within Charlie's pants rubbed and massaged the child's privates. Charlie breathed heavier, soft noises escaping him. He throbbed and sought out release; the first time caused by someone other than himself. It would be soon, he knew it.

However, Wonka brought out his hand, leaving Charlie silently begging for more. Swiftly, Wonka swooped the boy up in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. He laid him gently on the bed. After taking off his shoes, he climbed on top of Charlie and attacked his lips with his own.

Charlie latched onto Wonka's coat and directed it off of him. He scrambled to get the rest of the inventor's clothes off frantically, and Wonka stripped him quickly as well. Clothing flew to the floor.

When at last they were each undressed, Wonka stared at Charlie lying beneath him and froze. Charlie looked the older male's body over, smiling at how beautiful the chocolatier was. The smile faded though when he saw Wonka's timid expression.

"Mr. Wonka?" He brushed back the chestnut locks that came in front of the candy maker's face. "It's okay."

Wonka sighed. "You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Wonka was quiet for a moment before asking, "Are you scared?"

Charlie nodded. "But I think it's supposed to be. Are you?"

"A little."

"That's okay."

From the nightstand drawer, Wonka got a bottle and applied the lubricant to himself. Charlie's heart was pounding in his ribcage. He really was terrified; but knowing that this would be with Willy Wonka, someone who had saved him and his family and had been a dear friend, he felt strangely at ease at the same time.

"It's going to hurt a bit, kay?" Wonka said softly.

"Okay."

Charlie parted his legs and Wonka settled between them. The older man situated himself and at last, he began to penetrate his young heir.

Charlie closed his eyes tightly and cried out as the chocolatier moved leisurely. It was painful, and his body attempted to adapt to the length of the mentor. He clutched Wonka's shoulders, clawed at the male's back, and a couple of tears cascaded from his eyes. When Wonka was wholly inside of the child's being, he paused and gave Charlie a moment to catch his breath. He rotated his hips and commenced thrusting delicately in and out of the boy. Their bodies fit together perfectly. Fantastically.

Wonka had not believed that the ecstasy he felt then was possible. It was unimaginable.

Charlie whined softly and Wonka moaned above him. The chocolatier kissed the boy's neck and shoulders as he quickened his pace.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie breathed. His face was tense and scrunched. The pain still lingered, but had subsided to permit indescribable pleasure. He spilled himself across Wonka's torso with a strangled yelp.

Wonka came soon after. He ejaculated within the lad's body, mouth open in a silent scream.

The chocolatier drew out of the boy and leaned down. He kissed all over Charlie's face, licking away the streaks of tears. Charlie hugged him closely as he shook immensely. Their bodies were sweating, and the perspiration mixed with the already sticky fluid on them.

Wonka rested beside Charlie and took the child in his arms. Charlie cried openly. The inventor stroked the lad's hair and continually kissed his forehead.

"Shh….shh….You did great. It's okay…..I love you."

Charlie pulled back and looked at Wonka's face. Wonka grinned warmly, causing Charlie to do the same.

"And I think under the circumstances," Wonka continued, "You can call me Willy."

Charlie giggled. "Okay. I love you too….Willy."

"Will you keep teaching me how to love? I don't want to get hurt and I certainly don't want you to get hurt either."

"I know. I will. Please don't tell my parents," he added in a whisper.

Wonka held up his hand and said, "Secret is safe with me."

They shared one more kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Willy Wonka dreamt of a never ending love, which he found lied within Charlie. In that single moment, Wonka threw away all of the past heartbreaks he had ever known and concentrated on the new, small, wonderful person to care about. Charlie Bucket had showed him that love could be a wonderful thing. He wanted to fall in love. And he had, even before little Charlie confessed his own feelings. He was just too frightened to admit it.

* * *

A/N: Please review. Thank you. 


End file.
